totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Showdown
TBA. Plot Jo is busy mumbling to herself in anger as we take a little stroll to the newly built Chris McLean Colosseum (I know. We should have more of these stadiums all over the world) for our final battle. Brick tries one last time to get to Zoey, who flat out tells him he is going down. I guess Zoey really is gone...(hehehe) As we arrive to the stadium, I bring out all of the eliminated contestants that we could find (Cameron is Missing, Dawn and Blaineley aren't allowed back): B, Staci, Sam, Dakota, Anne Maria, Mike, Scott, Lightning, and Jo, as well as all of our cameo contestants: Izzy, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, Eva, Gwen, Cody, Heather, Alejandro, DJ, and special guest Courtney (Yup, our last season's winner is back again to pass the torch to the new winner). All of them are instructed to pick a contestant to root for in the finale and sit on their side. Brick's Supporters: B, Staci, Sam, Dakota, Anne Maria, Lightning, Jo, Harold, Sadie, Gwen, Cody, and DJ''. Zoey's Supporters: Mike, Scott, Izzy, Geoff (Something about Zoey being hot), Eva, Heather, and Alejandro. The final challenge is simple: An all out battle to decide who is the winner. First player to pin down the other is the new winner. I also explain that throughout the battle, I will be releasing some of our mutant friends if I feel they aren't participating enough (Genius, I know). Brick says he can't fight Zoey, but Zoey quickly strikes at Brick. IT IS SO ON! Zoey breaks off a stick from the stadium and charges after Brick, who grabs a pipe in self-defense, trying still to remind Zoey of who she truly is. Zoey hits Brick, saying that this is what this game turned her into, and that she's nothing more than the monsters the island created. (BORING SENTIMENTAL CRAP!) I decide to release an army of Mutant Squirrels on them to highten the danger! Brick comes up with a plan to lure the creatures out of the Stadium while Zoey punches them one at a time. Clearly they aren't being challenged enough, so I released a Mutant Goat army on them! Now this is cool! Zoey starts riding a goat and charges after Brick, who starts running from her! Courtney, not happy with being forced to sit through this, tries to take my remote away from me! (THAT IS MY REMOTE GIRL!) and breaks it, releasing all of the mutant creatures at once. (THIS IS CHAOS OMG) The creatures (and a crazy Izzy) begin to attack everyone in the audience! (This just got good). Larry tries to eat Jo again while Lightning saves her, and the two start making out. Staci is being chased by Fang and Dakota and Sam are being attacked by Izzy and Squirrels. Courtney is being chased by a Mutant Frog and it is so much fun...that is until Brick decides to save everyone. (BORING) Zoey, meanwhile, is hearing everyone screaming and is being attacked by Fang! (GIRL IS GOING TO DIE!!!) At this moment, Zoey screams out for help and no one is willing to help her (mainly because they can't). With the help of Mike and Scott, Brick charges at Fang, and knocks him back into his cage, saving Zoey. Zoey asks why Brick would save her after all the horrible things she did, and Brick says it's part of his moral code: Never leave a man behind, especially a friend. Touched by this, Zoey tells Brick she does not deserve the money, telling him to pin her so he could win. And just like that, the winner of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is................BRICK!!!! He wins $1,000,000!!!!!! The entire cast (old and new) decides to throw a yacht party in celebration with Zoey making up with Mike and Scott, the latter of which kisses Zoey in happiness, to which she returns (EEW ANOTHER COUPLE?!?!) and Brick makes the decision to split his money with everyone! As fun as this is, I left one last surprise on their boat, A BOMB! XD'' Post-Credit Scene RCMP: "STOP RIGHT THERE MCLEAN!" **RCPM, Josh, Blaineley, and Dawn appear surrounding Chris McLean** RCMP: "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR EXPOSING THE WILDLIFE TO TOXIC WASTE!" Chris: But But But....You can't arrest me...who is gonna host this show!!!!??!??!?!?! Blaineley: Funny you should ask... Josh: We are! You're out of here Chris! Dawn: I told you I would avenge this island and help these poor creatures. Now the island will return to it's natural state and you will be locked up where you belong! Blaineley: Until next time! I'm Blaineley! Josh: And I'm Josh! And this has been TOTAL! Blaineley: DRAMA! Both: REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!!!!!!! Chris:....aww crap! Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales